Wiccan Ritual
by InsanelyxLOUD
Summary: When a dark wizard threatens to ruin the wiccan ways, three witches need to find the New Power, who's last name is Swan. Thinking it is Bella, they set off to Forks, where they also meet a clan of vampires and a gang of werewolves. Imprint story!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey ya'll! This is my first Twilight story. I'll try to update daily._

_Aly_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the characters. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. I only own OC.**

It was a crisp, autumn afternoon in Forks, Washington. In the woods, the trees were still and there was no animal in site. There, in the clearing, stood three women, girls if you must.

The first one stood with her long, curly black hair tied back in a loose ponytail with two small strands falling into her tanned face. Her pout showed her high cheek bones.

The second girl, sitting on a rock, toned legs crossed, had cherry red lips. Her dirty blonde hair gave off an innocent look. But no, oh no, she was not innocent. At all.

The third was taller than the other two. She had fiery, crimson hair that brought out the many freckles on her model-like face. Her green eyes stood out against her pale, almost white skin. Her many curves gave off an intimidating vibe to any woman that crossed her path.

These three were no ordinary women.

They were friends, sisters, a pack.

They'd do anything for each other.

They were the Power of Three.

**They were witches.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or setting. Only the plot and Original Characters. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.**

**Attack me, Lead me, Kiss me, Love Me**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Elisi?" the blonde questioned her red headed friend.

"Yes, Josie, I'm positive for the fifty-seventh time," she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Would you two shut up?! I think I hear something." The youngest and last sister, Taye, whispered in a rush.

A crunch of leaves was heard behind them. They halted immediately, turning on their heels, and moved toward each other before you could say "imprint"

In a flash, three huge bear-like creatures jumped at the girls. Screams erupted from each as they hit the ground. Immediately, spells were thrown from the younger two of the friends, sending the creatures flying back into the darkness of the trees. Loud growls were heard as ten or more other creatures surrounded them with barred teeth.

"Giant…wolves?"

"Werewolves." Josie breathed her cloudy grey eyes wide. They looked over to their oldest friend for help, knowing she knew the most from the craft.

Elisi James was too caught up staring into the wolf's big chocolate brown eyes that were staring down at her. It was like everything around her had stopped. She couldn't hear the commotion going on around her, or smell the incredible scent that came off these creatures. All she saw was the beautiful reddish brown furry animal on top of her.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I ran at a great speed.

Faster than any of my brothers.

We had caught an unfamiliar scent near the center of the forest.

As the smell became stronger, I slowed my pace and came to a stop just behind the big trees that shielded the new scent. I could make out three figures, too small to be men. _Girls._

My suspicions were answered when I heard young female voices, arguing about…

"Would you two shut up?! I think I heard something"

_Oh shit._

I quit panting. The rest of the wolves came up behind me.

As we saw them move toward each toward each other protectively, Embry, Jared, and I attacked.

We each took down a girl. As we fell to the ground, I saw flashes of light next to me. There was a big booming noise, like a very hard werewolf had just snapped a tree.

I suddenly, after hearing heavy breathing, remembered the person under me. My brown eyes moved down to see a pool of deep green looking back at me. I stopped breathing. It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Creamy skin, spotted with a few cute little freckles. Fire red hair framing a flawless goddess-like face, and then those full lush lips that I could just devour----

"_Jake!_" Sam's voice bellowed in my head. I snapped out of my thoughts, getting off the women beneath me. It took every part of my strength to restrain from jumping her right there.

"Lisi!" the other two girls yelled in unison. The red head vixen's head snapped to the side, seeing her sister's in trouble. She jumped to her feet. She ran to them, fire in her eyes.

The blonde's eyes widened as Jared jumped at her.

But before he could reach her, a grey wolf jumped in front of her, taking the blow.

_Paul?_

I looked at Sam with confused eyes. He ordered us all to change back in thoughts.

**Regular P.O.V.**

The pack ran behind the trees and came back into view as half naked men. Taye sucked in a breath as her eyes met a certain Seth Clearwater's.

"Jacob, Paul, Seth…" the largest, probably the leader started talking in some foreign language.

The three boy's eyes widened in shock at Sam's words in Quiluette.

'_Imprinting?!_'

"We need to take them back to the reservation." Sam spoke in English now. His eyes told them not to argue. The trio of boys were behind the girls in a second, guiding them through the woods.

The witches turned on them in a second.

"Wait a second! You are not taking us anywhere! We have somewhere we need to be!" Josie glared at the men around her. Jake's big eyes pleaded Lisi to just listen and go to LaPush with them.

The redhead sighed, shaking her head.

"Girls, listen to them."

The sisters looked at her in shock, but obliged. They let themselves be lead.

**A/N. So how'd you like it? Sorry it was short. AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I had many tests and a school play to deal with. I promise to update at least on a weekly basis. Leave me reviews!**

**3**

**InsanleyxLOUD**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey my superbly fatabulous readers that deserve lots and lots of pixiestixs

_AN: Hey my superbly fatabulous readers that deserve lots and lots of pixiestixs!_

_I'm am soooooooooo sorry for not updating, but I had HUGE writers block._

_I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not making any promises._

_Review Review Review!_

_3_

_InsanelyxLOUD_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides the plot, and the three witches. Everything else you recognize belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Introductions and Strikers**

**Chapter 3**

The trio of witches and the pack of giant werewolf men was a sight to the fellow LaPushers.

As the abnormally large, russet skinned men guided the three different looking girls through the unpaved streets, the residents of the reservation stopped what they were doing to watch. Many thoughts ran through their heads covered with raven black hair. Who had the infamous gang found now? What were they up to? And had they actually befriended them, or made themselves enemies?

The pack ignored the ogling, having been used to it. People were always intimidated by them, yet curious as to what they were always up to.

The witches, however, were thoroughly uncomfortable by the stares, and in some way annoyed. Sure, they were gorgeous to a point of jealousness, but these people were so intense with their gazes, as if they were trying to figure the girls' reasons for being in their town by staring at them.

As they reached a small, cozy looking house, the girls sighed with as they realized it was their destination. The leader, they had assumed, opened the door for them. They half entered reluctantly and with a little shove by the boys behind them, fiannly made it inside.

"Sam, boys I made—Oh!" a young women came into the room, stopping in her tracks as she saw the younger girls.

The women had dark brown, almost black, hair that cascaded down her back. Her face was exceptionally beautiful, except for the scars that darkened a side of her face, turning down her lip into a permanent scowl.

The witches looked away as not to stare.

"Emily." The leader, Sam, strode over and captured her lips in a loving kiss. They broke apart after a moment of passion, Emily looking as if she had just ran a race. The younger two of the wiccans giggled, Elisi only bore a smile on her lips.

Emily and Sam's head snapped to them.

"Oh well…hi there." Emily's good side smiled at them, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. They all waved,

"And who might you girls be?" she raised her good eyebrow.

"Elisi James."

"Josie Williams."

"Taye Ambrosio."

They answered, on after the other.

After introductions of the pack, Jacob, Seth, and Paul each led their imprintments to the kitchen table, sitting them down. They sat down across from their respectable girls, who gave them questioning looks. They sat in silence for a few moments until Paul finally spoke up.

"Soooo…you guys are..?"

"Witches." Lisi said.

"The Power of Three," Taye and Josie nodded proudly.

The boys cocked their head to the side in confusion. Elisi was quick to explain.

"The Power of Three are the most powerful magical beings to roam the Earth, Underworld, and Heavens."

Jacob nodded. Lisi licked her lips unconsciously as she looks at him.

"So you are…werewolves, correct?"

He nodded, "We fight off anything that threatens our lands. Mostly vampires."

The girls all looked at each other, grinning madly.

"So you must know the Cullens."

"Unfortunately," Paul grumbled.

Elisi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Which means you know Bella Swan." It wasn't a question.

A pained look flickered over Jacob's face for a moment, but was replaced by a stony look before anyone besides the redhead could see.

Seth sighed, "Yes we know Bella."

The oldest girl bit her lip, "Perfect."

A scream suddenly came from the living room.

The sound of breaking glass.

The three wolves and their imprintements jumped up and ran.

_Fast._

In the living room, lay Emily on the glass covered ground unconscious, Sam hovering over her protectively, and three very handsome men, their eyes black as night, lightning bolts striking through them.

The three witches narrowed their eyes, growling slightly. Lisi and Josie's hands lit on fire and they started to battle the creatures.

Taye stood to the side explaining the men.

"They're Strikers. Magical demons. Some of the most powerful," More glass was broken.

"They attack you with fierce lightning. It kills you fast and painfully. See the flashes in their eyes? That means they are ready to kill. The only one to survive them ever was Elisi. I think she was ten years-old, wait no twelve. No, it was ten. Yeah, ten—"

"TAYE!" Josie screamed as a lightning bolt was struck at her, She raised her hand up, creating a blue shield, blocking it effortlessly. Seth gazed at her in admiration.

The two girls scream the youngest's name again and she rushed over, grabbing a hand from each of the other witches.

Josie started chanting first and then the other two followed:

"As you lightning strikes,

You hurt us not.

Leave us be

Go to Hell and rot."

The creatures suddenly burst into flames and vanished with final screams of agony.

"Go to hell and rot? What kind of spell is that, Josie?" Elisi turned on her sister, a small smirk on her face. "It was the only thing I could think of." The girl shrugged.

Sam cleared his though angrily, grabbing their attention. "OH!" Taye cried and was by Emily's side in a second, her hand hovering over her wound. Sam growled, but Jake held him back. "Trust her." He whispered.

A beam of light shot from her hand and Emily's wound healed itself.

Emily awoke with a groan and Sam rushed to her side.

"We're terribly sorry for the mess." Elisi apologized.

Sam took a deep breath, "it's fine. Where are you girls staying?"

They all looked sheepish, "we haven't actually thought of that yet." Elisi explained.

Sam looked at the pack and nodded. Paul, Jake, and Seth stood by their imprintment.

"For all of our safety, you will be staying with one of my brothers…separately."

Josie gasped. "But we can't possibly be apart—" Paul interrupted her. "Don't argue. He's like the law maker of the reservation. You don't want to get on his bad side." He whispered huskily in her ear, "But don't worry, we'll let you see each other."

Josie sucked in a breath, shivers going up her spine.

"Now that that is settled, you may all go home. See ya boys, ladies." Sam said authoritively.

They all nodded and left with their loves…well almost loves.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except the three witches and anything else you don't recognize. Also, some of the magic plots belong to Charmed.**

**Explaining the Unexplained**

**Chapter 4**

Walking through the small reservation this time, the girls ignored the stares. They let the three men lead them to their destination. To the witches, the werewolves with them were intriguing. They were dark, mysterious, and handsome. All three of them felt attracted to the guys in a way, like they had a purpose for meeting them.

In the front, Jacob and Elisi walked silently, giving each other looks when they though the other wasn't looking. Every so often they'd catch the other's eye and then would look away, blushing.

Behind them were Paul and Josie. The two were bickering over something unintelligent, like whether Poptarts or Toaster Strudel was better. While one was talking, the other would watch them with admiring eyes until the other would look over and they'd put on an angry expression.

And lastly, Seth and Taye were trailing behind. The two youngest were acting as if they'd know each other for years. Seth would crack a joke, making Taye laugh. He'd then start making fun of her and she would hit him playfully. The cycle would then start all over again.

Paul sighed as Josie once again won an argument. He knew he was giving up too easily, but he couldn't help it with her. Seeing his new meaning for life all fired up made him want her more, which made him speechless. The whole situation was hard for him, saying as he had always been against the whole imprinting thing and had made fun of his brothers who had imprinted already. He never thought it would happen to him, but now that it had, he knew how his friends had felt.

They soon arrived at a small, yet nice looking house. Josie looked up in confusion. "Jacob's house," Paul muttered in her ear. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Josie ignored the hotness that came to her cheeks and followed the couple in front inside.

The three girls looked around the small house, curiously when they were all inside.

"Where's Billy?" Paul asked.

"Fishing with Charlie," Jake sighed.

They all walked into the living room. The guys sat the girls down on the couch and then sat across from them on the coffee table.

"Okay, well, so you know we're werewolves," Jacob started. The girls nodded.

"We are werewolves because of cold ones, vampires. Way back when, Taha Aki was the last great Spirit Chief of our tribe…" Jacob went on telling them the tribe stories, "…and then the third wife put the knife through her own heart. The female cold one couldn't resist the smell of the blood and went for the third wife. This gave Taha Aki and his sons time to attack the cold one and kill her."

"The third wife sacrificed herself for her husband…wow. I could never do that unless I loved him more than life itself," Josie sighed admiringly.

"Well you sacrificed your virginity for Brad and we all know you didn't love him." Lisi laughed.

"Shut up!" Josie hit her sister, her cheeks turning red.

Taye cocked her head to the side, "Wasn't Brad that one blonde who took more time doing his hair than all three of us combined?"

Elisi snorted, "Oh yeah, he was such a pretty boy, and he would always hit on me." She shuddered.

Josie screamed in frustration and fell back into the cushions, her arms crossed and her lips formed into a pout. Paul tried to hide the fury building up inside him about his imprintment's taken virginity. He masked it with a smile, focusing on her cute little pout.

Seth and Jacob looked amused, "So, we're here to protect our land from bloodsuckers. They smell different to us, sickly sweet, icy."

Paul stepped in, "Jake here caught your scent, which is very intoxicating by the way, and we went after you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Seth added sheepishly.

Elisi spoke up, "So why is it only you three telling us this?"

The werewolves all suddenly looked nervous.

"Well, you see…we kind of imprinted on you."

The girls stared at them blankly.

Silence passed between them.

"Okay and we know _exactly_ what that is." Josie smirked, breaking the imaginary cricket sounds.

Jacob sighed, "Imprinting is like a magical pull towards the perfect person for you. Like finding your soul mate, but a little different. It's stronger than true love." He broke off for a second, watching their reactions. The girls looked a bit surprised. He continued, "When we imprint, us werewolves feel the need to always be with our imprintment. To protect them, care for them, and love them, if they accept it. And we're asking if you accept, Taye to Seth, Josie to Paul, and Elisi…to me."

They all connected eyes with their imprint.

"We accept." The girls said simultaneously, without thinking about it.

The men let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

"You are our lives now." Jacob smiled.

"Cool." Taye giggled.

Jacob and Elisi looked into each other's eyes. They remember the first time seeing each other. Jacob tackling her, landing on top, and then the two connecting eyes. Their gaze was strong then…and now. Elisi finally had to look away. Jacob cleared his throat, "So, who's hungry?"

They all agreed that they were famished and moved into the kitchen. The guys insisted on making the food, so the sat at the table and talked. The fire alarm went off. Josie jumped up and ran to the stove, which was on fire. She rolled her eyes and removed the pan. She put her hand directly on the flame and it immediately went out. Paul took her hand from the stove and examined it. It was spotless. "Amazing" he said, dazed.

"Why don't you let us cook, eh?" Lisi laughed, shooing them out.

They effortlessly cooked spaghetti and breadsticks.

They all sat down at the table. They ate and joked around. They acted as if they were a family.

After eating, they all laid in the living room, watching _Legally Blonde._

The bend and snap scene was playing on the medium sized TV screen. The group was laughing.

"God, I love Reese Witherspoon. She's an amazing actress." Josie gushed dreamily.

"Josie here wants to be an actress." Lisi smile, looking at her witch sister adoringly.

Josie laughed dryly, "Yeah, if I ever stop getting hunted by demon bitches."

Taye grinned, "I think it rocks. Especially the kicking demon ass part."

"Of course you do, baby girl. Of course you do."

Elisi and Josie looked at their youngest sister with wanting eyes. They wanted her attitude, her youth. She was too young to get the danger of it. But the two of them knew something was coming. Something evil.

"So tell us more about yourselves. Ages? Family?" Paul said, mostly to his imprint.

"Well, I'll be seventeen, Josie sixteen, and Taye fifteen on September 11. We were all born on the same day. We aren't blood sisters; hence the all looking different, but we're witch sisters. We have a coven in Las Angeles of our kind and white lighters. About twenty or so. My, Taye, and Josie's mothers are the heads of the family. They were the former Charmed Ones, but now we have to take over." Elisi took a breath.

Jacob cocked his head to the side, "So you mentioned the Cullens before…and Bella. Why?"

"Well, two nights ago, the Angel of Destiny was sent to my mother in a dream. She told her that a powerful demon was rising to power in the Underworld and that the only thing to stop it would be The Power of Three with the new power. The new power's last name happened to be Swan." Jacob's eyes widened.

"Why is it so bad that this demon thing is rising?" Seth gazed at her, questionably.

Josie spoke this time, "Well, every Hallows Eve, or Halloween, all of the most powerful witches, white lighters, warlocks, etc. get together and perform the Wiccan Ritual, renewing our powers. If this does not happen, all good magic will fail and the Underworld would attack. This demon is threatening to disturb our ritual. The whole magical community could perish."

All three men had wide eyes.

"This is all so unreal," Jacob breathed.

"Well you dogs aren't so normal yourself," Taye smiled.

The three dogs and their witch mates fell asleep watching Ms. Elle Woods win a lawsuit because of the knowledge of the hours to wash your hair after you get a perm.

_A/N: Hey everyone! Hope this chapter helped you understand a little about what's going on with the three witches. I'll try to update soon. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_

_InsanelyxLOUD_


	5. Chapter 5

DISLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Elisi, Taye, Josie, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize

**DISLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Elisi, Taye, Josie, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Some of the magical ideas come from Charmed.**

**Waking Up**

**Chapter 5**

Taye Ambrosio awoke the next morning, her dark curls sprawled across her tan face. The sun shone down on her from the nearby window, making her features shine. Unfortunately, she couldn't see due to the sudden brightness peaking through her hair.

She squinted, the sun's rays still burning her eyes. Suddenly, a large hand wiped the hair from her eyes, tacking it behind her ear. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. After laying there for a moment, her deep chocolate brown eyes could see.

However, she gasped, as the first things she saw were the two just as brown eyes gazing back at her. A warm smile immediately went to her lips as she realized that they belonged to her favorite new thing to dream about.

"Good morning, Seth."

"Morning," he smiled.

They laid there, staring at each other, admiring the many physical qualities each held. Taye admired his almost black eyes, his shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes, and his lips. His full luscious lips that hid his perfectly white teeth.

Seth scanned her face. His eyes caught every shape and curve. He couldn't find anything wrong with her. She was perfect in his eyes. He then stared into her eyes that held such innocence. He chuckled to himself, promising himself inwardly that he would try his best not the corrupt her too fast.

Taye decided not to fight the urge and reached her small hand out and swept his hair out of his face. Her smile softened as their faces got closer. Seth's breath caught in his throat as their lips brushed barely.

A loud snore erupted and the two sprung apart. Seth jumped to his feet and looked at the source of the noise. _Paul._ His arm was thrown over Josie. He extended his hand out for Taye. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Breakfast?" he suggested, the barely noticeable blush slowly creeping to his cheeks. She nodded, her pretty lips forming into a smirk. The two walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

Josie's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a cabinet door closing. She blew her dirty blonde hair out of her face, noticing that it was sticking to her forehead. She was sweating. She then noticed that a very warm arm was wrapped around her middle. She tried to wiggle free. _And apparenlyt a very strong arm, too._

After many attempts, she gave up, sighing in frustration.

"Paul." She muttered. Nothing.

"Paaauuuul," she whined, getting impatient. Still nothing besides heavy breathing.

She huffed. "PAUL!" she yelled in his ear so that he heard it, but nobody else did. His eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment, but when he realized their position, he sprang away from her. They were both on their feet instantly.

A smirked creeped its way onto the blonde's lips, "Why were you _fondling_ me?"

Paul's face turned red. "I was _not_ fondling you!" he defended, his eyes narrowing on her.

She walked closer, "Sure you weren't, Pauly boy." She hit his hip with hers, which was amusing due to the fact that he was at least a head taller than her and she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach.

She walked toward the kitchen, her hips swaying teasingly. Paul growled and ran after her, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a small scream. He laughed and ran into the delicious smelling kitchen to join in on breakfast.

Red hair blocked Lisi's view as she awoke from her sister's scream. She was lying on her stomach, her hair flipped forward in her face. Both of her hands pushed up on the carpet as she tried to lift herself. She felt her hands wobbled and fell back down with a groan. Her pale hand came forward and flipped her locks out of her freckled face. When she got enough strength, she attempted to sit up, only her head his something hard. She fall to the ground in pain.

"OW! Ow. Shit. Ow." Her cursing had woken Jacob.

She whimpered. _'Stupid stupid damn coffee table!'_ She thought to herself.

Jacob saw his life crumbled in pain of the floor and immediately was by her side. She held her head in pain as Jake slid her out from under the table and to a sitting position.

"Here, let me look at it." He tried to remove her hand form her head. Little sparks flew out of it, burning him. He jumped to his feet, holding his hand.

She stood also, "I'm fine."

"Lisi, le-" she interrupted him,

"I said I'm fine!"

Jake smirked, "Meow kitty. I just wanted to look."

She narrowed her eyes, walking toward him, her cheeks turning red.

"Funny,_ Dog_. But I don't want you to loo-"she screamed as she tripped on the sheets, falling into him. They both fell to the ground, her on top of him.

His smirked widened, "Haven't we been here before?" He thought about their first meeting, his tackling her.

She growled. His eyes softened and his smirked into a small smile. "Now, let me look at it."

She sighed in defeat and put her face into his bare chest. He inspected her head.

"Nope. No damage." He smiled, leaning up, her face still buried in his chest. She withdrew slowly and got off of him. The couple stood. Jake grinned, "Come on, I smell breakfast." The two walked into the kitchen.

"Finally!" Paul and Josie said in unison. They glared at each other. Lisi chuckled.

"You guys want food?" Seth asked. Jacob ran over and started piling up a plate with food. Lisi shook her head, "Nahh, I'm not hungry." Her two sisters gave her a knowing look. She shot them a glare.

"So, do you guys have clothes or anything?"

Josie's eyes lit up. She stood and walked to the middle of the room. She looked up and shouted, "Zack! Zackary Williams?" The guys looked at her as if she had three heads.

Blue mist suddenly appeared in front of her and was replace by a blonde boy, looking around eighteen. Paul got up to protect her, but Lisi put a hand to his chest, stopping him. "It's her brother."

Zack smiled and embraced his younger sister. They spoke quietly for a moment and then he disappeared. Minutes later, he returned with three bags in his hands. He set them on the floor. He kissed Josie's cheeks, his eyes flickering around the room. "Be careful." He muttered and vanished into the blue mist.

The girls rushed forward to the bags.

"How does he always know exactly what to pack?" Taye questioned.

Elisi looked amused, "I'd say he was gay if he didn't have a totally gorgeous girlfriend back home."

Jake spoke up, "So what do you ladies want to do today?"

"What it there to do around here?" 

"Well, there's the beach."

Josie and Taye perked up, "Let's do the beach."

The guys nodded. Lisi looked through the bags. The only bathing suits she found were bikinis. She sighed and looked down at her stomach, insecurity washing over her.

It was going to be a long day.

_AN: OOOOOH a little drama going on with the eldest witch! XD_

_Tell me what you think._

_All you have to do is click the little blue button below._

_REVIEW!  
_

_InsanelyxLOUD_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the three witches, their families, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the three witches, their families, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize. The wonderful S. Meyer owns everything else. Also, some of the magical stuff belongs to Charmed.**

_Fluff! Yay!_

**The Beach**

**Chapter 6**

Elisi examined herself in the mirror. She wore a black, string bikini that made her skin look even more paler, porcelain. It went well with her deep red hair. It really showed off her curves and her flat, toned stomach. She sighed, not liking her reflection at all. There was a time when she admired herself, loved who she was and how she looked but it all disappeared after one relationship with the wrong guy.

This guy was charming, sweet to her at first. She instantly fell for him. But it was one of the biggest mistakes. Behind closed doors, he was hurtful, mean. He made her feel like trash, mentally and emotionally. He also got drunk quite a lot, too. And in the time when he was under the influence, he beat her, raped her. He was one evil son of a bitch. And she couldn't get out. Killing him with the power wasn't an option. She didn't kill people, no matter how horrible they were. So, she lied to her friends and family. She told them she fell down the stairs, ran into a table, got hit by a door. So many lies she made and they believed her. Until one day, when she came back for a family dinner. She was walking funny, holding her side. She left when the questions started. When she got home, her boyfriend was there. He was also pissed. She hadn't told him where she was going and that was unacceptable to him. So he got a knife, held it to her throat. Luckily, Josie's brother followed her back. Zack waited to hear what was going on and as soon as he heard she was in danger, he orbed straight in. He kicked the guy's ass, threatening him that if he ever came near her again, he would be surely dead.

Elisi and Zack had always been close, but for him to see her in such a bad shape killed her even more. But Zack cared for her and helped her heal. She was eternally grateful.

She tore her eyes away from the mirror at the thoughts, feeling sick. She strode over to her bag. Rummaging through it, she found a pair of black Soffees and a white tank. She threw them on, hiding her exposed skin.

She walked out of Jacob's room and into the hall at the exact same time the other two witches walked out of their changing rooms. They examined each other.

Josie was wearing an emerald green strapless bikini with white shorts over her bottoms. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and white sunglasses rested on her head.

Taye wore a pink shimmer swimsuit with a wire heart on the top back of the bottoms. She wore a white strapless cover-up over it, her black curls in braided pigtails.

The three gave each other a nod of approval and walked out into the living room. Seth and Paul were seated on the couch.

"Where's Jacob?" Lisi asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"He had to talk to Sam." Paul gave her a knowing look. He saw right through her.

She glared at him, "Let's go." She walked out of the house hastily,

"O-kay." Josie raised her eyebrows, walking out after her sister. The other three followed.

They walked down to the beach. Taye hopped on Seth's back. He laughed and ran ahead to the sand. Josie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that came to her cherry red lips. She was holding Paul's hand. She walked towards them. Paul let go of her hand and nodded, telling her to go on. Her eyes darted suspiciously between her oldest sister and her love, but she walked ahead, tackling Taye to the sand.

Paul walked next to Lisi. He cleared his throat awkwardly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Hey…I'm, uh, sorry if I…uh, upset you or something." He was new to the whole apologizing thing, but knew he had to. If she was important to his imprint, then she was important to him, too.

Her lips twitched, forming a small smile. "No problem, Paul. This is just…different then what I'm used to."

He grinned, "Believe me. Me too."

She laughed slightly, pushing him toward her blonde sister. "Go get her, Tiger…err dog." He let out a booming laugh and ran to Josie.

Lisi found a big rock to sit on. It was a little away from her friends, but she could still see them clearly. She sighed when Taye gave Seth a peck on the lips and ran. Seth blushed deeply and ran after, picking her up. She squealed in surprise, laughter also streaming from her mouth.

She forced herself to look away and took out her iPod from her black metallic bag. She put the melon green color head phones in her ears and put the music player on shuffle. _"My Heart"_ by Paramore filled her ears. She mouthed the words, examining her nails. They were short due to her constant chewing, a bad habit of hers. They had chipped, aquamarine nail polish with sparkles over it on them.

She recalled a time when the girls had painted Zack's nails a bright red. They had said they said they'd only do a clear coat. Zack took one look at his nails and orbed out of the room. He returned hours later, muttering something about _"Stupid witches with their_ _stupid red nail polish and their stupid giggly voices. The guys will never let me live this down."_ And they didn't, because the nail polish was jinxed to stay on for weeks. Finally, the girls took pity on him and took it off with a spell.

Lisi smiled, thinking of home. She missed everyone. She missed the old fashioned house she lived in. She missed the exotic scent and purple walls of her room.

The song switched. It was _"Gotta Find You"_ by Joe Jonas. She couldn't stop herself from singing the lyrics softly.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart.  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

She stared out at the two couples, who were laughing at something. She wanted that. She needed it. And she hoped, just hoped that Jacob could give that to her.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

The song ended and a new one came on. _"Animals"_ by Nickelback. Something warm touched her arm and she jumped. She pulled her headphones out of her ears as the person sat next to her. It was Jacob.

"You have an amazing voice, you know?"

Elisi jumped again at his deep voice.

She shrugged, "Sure. I wanted to be on Broadway when I grew up, but then I got my powers and became a Charmed One and demons started popping up everywhere and I didn't really have time to sing anymore…" She stopped herself, her cheeks turning red. Jacob was looking at her interestedly. Really, truly interested.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot."

Jacob laughed. "It's okay. So, seriously. Why Joe Jonas?" he questioned, his eyes full of amusement.

"Hey! Camp Rock was the shit." she laughed.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Let's go join them." He suggested, nodding his head toward the others.

She shook her head, "No thanks. I'm perfectly fine here."

He nudged her shoulder, "Come on," he pouted.

She looked away so not to give in. "No."

"Why not?" he whined. Yes, really whined.

She sighed and looked down at herself unconsciously. Jacob didn't miss this.

"Elisi," he said, "You're beautiful."

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on her chipping fingernails.

Jacob sighed and lifted her chin with a finger. "Really, you are. Why can't you see that?"

Her eyes saddened and he immediately felt horrible. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She shook her head, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's fine." He gave her a doubting look. She put on a small smile, "Really. Let's just go…I guess." Jacob sighed and lifted his shirt over his head. Elisi's eyes roamed over his well defined chest as she took off her shorts and tank top. Jacob stared in awe at the girl beside him. She blushed, feeling his gaze.

He noticed something on the back of her right shoulder and stepped behind her, brushing her crimson hair out of the way. He traced his fingers over the black inked tattoo. She shivered at his touch.

"What's this?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"A Pentagram. The Wiccan Star." She managed to choke out under his touch.

Jacob couldn't help himself. _"Beautiful."_ He whispered, kissing the mark. Lisi bit her lip as his hot lips met her porcelain skin. Jacob grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her to the group. They all got into a water fight. Josie, Jacob, and Lisi were on a team; Paul Seth and Taye on another. They splashed each other with the salty sea water. Paul sent an extremely large splash to Josie, soaking her. Her hair fell out of the ponytail. She narrowed her eyes and charged at him with a battle cry. She tackled him to the ground, landing on top. He grinned up at her and took her wet lips with his in a sweet first kiss. She pulled away, smiling like an idiot. So did he. Paul stood up, her still on top of him and carried her bridal style over to their friends.

Jake's name was suddenly called by a loud, booming voice. _Embry._

The three werewolves looked at Embry, tensing. They smelt the new scent in the air.

"The Cullens are here at the border line. They want to meet the witches."

The three girls' heads shot up. Paul, Seth, and Jacob each pulled their imprint to them protectively. Jacob let out a growl. "We'll be there in a minute."

_A/N: SOOOO SORRRYY! I went on vacation and school just started, so I didn't have a computer to update. I did write though. A lot. I'll update whenever I can. Review please! Tell me what you think._

_IxL_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the witches and the plot

**Disclaimer: I only own the witches and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful S. Meyer. Also, some of the magical ideas came from Charmed.**

**Meeting**

**Chapter 7**

By the time the six had reached the border line, the rest of the pack was there. Each one was in human form and looking ready to pounce. The Cullens stood across from them about ten feet or so, all stunningly beautiful as usual.

Elisi hopped off of Jacob's back. Though, as soon as she took a step toward the beautiful creatures, Jacob's arms were immediately around her waist protectively, restraining her from going any farther.

The seven vampires stared at the three girls in curiosity. Lisi noticed a brown haired girl—who was pretty, but not as stunning as the rest—standing next to the bronze haired male. She smelt human. Lisi immediately knew it was Bella Swan.

'_What was she doing with blood thirsty vampires?' _she thought. The bronze haired vampire's dark eyes flashed to meet hers in a glare. She raised her eyebrows in response. A growl erupted from Jacob's chest and he tightened his hold on her. So he saw too.

Taye and Josie leant against their respective man's chest, hands linked together.

Sam stepped forward a foot, tense. "Carlisle, you wished to see the witches?"

"Wait. Edward, you said witches don't exist." Bella questioned.

Josie scoffed, "Bitch, puh-_lease_."

A growl rippled from Edward's lips in defense for his love. Paul snarled back, not liking the leeches glare on _his_ love.

A small laugh came from beside them. All eyes moved to the cause. It was Leah. The girls couldn't remember seeing this exotically beautiful girl before. Josie flashed a grin at her and received a smirk back. They both already liked each other.

A throat was cleared from the other side, making all eyes snap back to the vampires. The blonde male--who looked more like a movie star than anything else and was obviously the leader of the coven--spoke, "We want to know their business with Bella."

"How did you—" Lisi was cut off by Jacob whispering in her ear.

"The black haired leech can see the future."

Lisi nodded slightly in awe. "We are here to see if Bella is the new power."

The vampires all looked confused, except for Edward, who read the information off of her mind. He filled in the rest of his family.

Lisi immediately understood his earlier reaction. He read minds. Edward nodded as if to say she was correct.

"Me?" Bella asked quietly, unsure. "I can't be magical."

"Maybe we should test it?" Josie suggested. "Taye?" she motioned for her sister to walk forward. She figured it would be best to send the youngest and most innocent looking. Taye nodded and went to move forward, but she felt a hot hand holding her back.

"_Seth!_" she hissed. He shook his head, his eyes on the Cullens. She sighed and tugged him forward with her.

She slowly stepped over the border line to stand in front of Bella and Edward. "May I?" she asked, holding out her hand. Bella nodded and hesitantly put her hand in the young witch's.

A shock ran through Taye and she gasped, her eyes blurring with images. She felt Seth's hands on her shoulders, trying to move her away and held up her free hand, motioning him to stop. She let the visions take over her. It was a flashback to the relationship between Bella, Edward, and Jacob. The fight between the newborns, the proposal, and the wedding. The future flashed in her mind; a very beautiful, very pale Bella was in the picture. The vision stopped and she withdrew her hand.

Her face looked horrified. "You chose _him_," she pointed at Edward, "over _him?_" She pointed at Jacob.

Jacob's eyes darkened and Lisi glared suddenly at Bella. So that's why he reacted funny when she mentioned the first day.

Taye continued, "I mean, sure the leech is good looking, but Jacob's hott! 108'9 degrees of hott!"

Edward let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing on the witch in front of him. Seth let out a small growl of his own, pulling Taye back over to where they stood before.

"Oh, and she's not a witch. She's destined to be on of _them._" She sighed dramatically. Lisi huffed.

Seth pulled Taye to him, smirking. "So, Jake's hott?" he asked teasingly.

The raven haired girl nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're okay too, I guess."

Seth narrowed his dark eyes at her, making her laugh softly. She kissed him lightly on the lips and turned back around.

Edward's cell phone rang suddenly. He talked lowly and hung up seconds later.

"Bella, your cousin's on her way here. Charlie told her you were visiting a…_friend_ and she decided to come to see you for herself."

Bella groaned, "Elizabeth?"

Edward nodded.

"Wait. You have a cousin?" Elisi asked her voice bright with a newborn excitement. "Her last name is yours? Swan?" Bella nodded again, her eyes wide with curiosity.

The red head caught the eyes of her sister, a grin on her lips. "Can we meet her?" 

Bella was about to respond when a black Mustang shrieked to a stop just behind the Cullens. Out stepped a lean girl, about eighteen. Gold ringlets fell down her back, big sunglasses over her eyes.

"Issy?" Bella cringed at the nickname, but nodded. The girl took of her sunglasses, revealing a stunning face and piercing blue eyes.

The breeze picked up, sending the girl's exotic scent their way.

Yep, she was definitely one of them.

Lisi smirked, "How about an introduction, Bella?"

_A/N: I personally don't like this chapter much, but it was needed. Though, I am very disappointed by my lack of reviews. I have over twenty alerts and 2,000 reads and I only have 14 reviews. What's up with that? Come on guys! I need to know what you think, maybe even some ideas. Make me very happy and review. Also, check out my new Leah/OC story! Love ya guys!_

_IxL_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the witches and the plot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the witches and the plot. S. Meyer owns everything else. Also, Charmed owns some of the magical ideas.**

**Afraid**

**Chapter 8**

Emily bustled into the small dining room of her house with a pitcher of lemonade. Sitting at the table was the Charmed Ones and the new power. Emily filled the four glasses with the yellow drink and exited the room.

"So Elizabeth, how long have you been a witch?" Josie asked.

"About two years. Oh, and call me Brock." 

She laughed at the girls' confused faces. "My mum was going to name me Brock if I was a boy. Before I hit puberty and the curves kicked in, I was a HUGE tomboy so all of my family started calling me that. It caught on to my friends and I've been Brock to everyone ever since. Well, everyone except Bella. She's the only one who still calls me _Elizabeth. _She had "issues" with calling me by a guy's name." She rolled her eyes.

"Imagine that." A voice sounded.

The four looked toward the source and found the same black haired, russet colored skinned girl from the border line standing in the doorway. She walked to the table and plopped into a chair next Taye.

"Leah Clearwater." She introduced herself.

Taye smirked looking at the girl with her wide brown eyes. "You related to Seth? 

"That depends. Is he in trouble or being retarded in anyway?"

"Uhh, no?"

"Then he's my little brother." She chuckled.

Taye laughed, "I'm Taye, that's Josie and Elisi. And this is Elizabeth, but call her Brock."

Leah nodded, "So, are you my dearest brother's girlfriend—or_ imprint_." She rolled her eyes, her voice filled with disgust at the last word.

Taye raised an eyebrow, "Err, yeah about the imprint thing. I'm not exactly sure if we're actually together."

Leah snorted, "You two looked pretty close to me at the meeting today."

Taye blushed while the other girls smirked.

"Hey Seth! Don't you just want to throw Taye on the ground and fu—" Leah's shout was cut off by Taye's small hand clamping down on her mouth.

"_I will blow your fucking head off."_

Sensing his girl's discomfort, Seth walked into the kitchen. He chuckled at the sight.

"Aww Leah. Come on don't scare her away, too!" Seth whined playfully, wrapping a protective arm around Taye's waist. Taye withdrew her hand hesitantly from Leah's mouth.

"I like her." Leah grinned. She hopped up, ruffled her brother's hair and slipped into the living room.

"_Hello boys_." Taye could hear the smirk on her face. Rounds of groans were heard from the boys and a somewhat evil chuckle from the only female wolf.

The four other witches were in an intense conversation about Brock's power, filling her in on their situation. Seth and Taye talked quietly, one pecking the other on the lips between sentences.

A little while later, the whole pack and their imprints streamed into the kitchen making it look incredibly smaller.

'We're going to the beach. You girls in?" Embry asked. Brock, Taye, and Josie nodded.

Elisi sighed, "I'll just stay here. I'm not feeling too well."

Jacob's eyes held sudden concern for her. "I'll stay with you."

Lisi was about to protest, but knew it wouldn't do any good. She nodded, her green eyes locked on the floor.

The pack flooded out of the house. Jacob sat next to Lisi with a loud plop.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Lisi replied, her eyes shifting to her thumbs which she was twiddling nervously.

"Lisi." Jacob's tone was stern. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted it up so he could see her face. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." She lied between her teeth, her eyes shifting up to his.

'What's wrong_, _Lise?" his voice was dripping with concern, his eyes burning into hers.

She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." She stood and walked to the kitchen counter. Jacob ran a frustrated hand through his hair and followed her.

"Come on. If you don't tell me, I can't help." Jacob pleaded.

"I don't need your help!" she defended.

His eyes darkened, "I think you do."

She glared at him, her hands clenching the counter. "You thought wrong, _Jacob._" She scoffed.

"No, I didn't." he growled, striding toward her. She shook her head as if to tell him he was wrong, but immediately stopped when she realized she was trapped between the counter and him. His wonderful musky scent filled her nostrils and her eyes fluttered close. She completely forgot about her ability to orb. She felt Jacob's warm hand stroke her cheek and her eyes snapped open, her senses coming back to her,

"Jake..." she warned weakly.

"W_hy are you fighting it_?" he whispered huskily.

"I'm not—"

"Yes, you are." Jacob interrupted her. "And you know what I think? I think you're so scared you're going to get hurt that you won't let anyone in."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She hissed, her green eyes glaring into his dark ones.

"I think you're so scared that if someone starts to love you, you'll start to love them back. You're afraid of love." He said, his voice low.

She cried out in major frustration and then their lips were connected. Their eyes burned angrily into one another. Her hand moved to his head, tangling her hands in his black hair and tugging slightly. His hands ran down her arms, creating goose bumps on the pale skin. They stopped at her waist, gripping it tightly. His mouth forced hers open, his tongue slipping in and connecting with hers. Lisi bit his bottom lip, making him gasp. She took the advantage and dominated his mouth with her own tongue.

A growl erupted from the back of Jacob's throat, his tongue battling hers. His large, callused hands gripped her hips harder and he lifted her up onto the counter. His hands moved up to her hair, his fingers running through it. Suddenly, he tugged her hair and her head leant back. Their mouths parted and Jacob's lips were immediately on her neck. He sucked on a particular spot and bit down, creating a very delightful moan from Elisi. Jacob chuckled darkly against her skin, his hands moving from her hair to her shirt, sliding the loose sleeves off of her shoulders. His lips slid to her newly exposed skin, sucking harder than the last time. Lisi's eyes were closed by then, her lips slightly parted. Jacob lifted his head up and slid his tongue through her lips and into her mouth before their lips even met. Her green orbs shot open and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her more.

Someone coughed and Jacob jumped away from the red head.

Paul and Josie stood in the doorway, smirks adorning their lips.

"We, uh, need a towel. Kim cut her leg a bit on a rock and Jared's freaking out." Paul explained.

Jacob nodded and grabbed a dishtowel from the counter, throwing it to his pack brother. Paul caught it expertly and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Come on, Josie. We'll leave them to their, uh, stuff."

The two left, swinging the kitchen door shut; Jacob could hear their laughs as they walked back to the beach.

He looked back to Elisi. Her cheeks were flushed, half from embarrassment half from the heat the two had created.

Her eyes connected with his.

"We need to talk."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Elisi slid off the counter. Jacob took her hand and led her to the living room.

_I'll make you unafraid._

_I promise._

A/N: The name Brock made me crack up. This story is inspired by my friends, Dimity (Josie) and Alaynha (Taye). I'm Elisi (: My sister, though, inspired Brock. Her name's not Elizabeth, though.

Tell me how I did. Did you like the make out scene? xD

REVIEW!

IxL


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Mature content in this chapter. Don't like. Don't read.**

**DISCLAMIER: I own anything you don't recognize. Every thing else belongs to Stephenie Meyer or Charmed.**

**Witch Fever**

**Chapter 9**

The next few weeks went smoothly with the witches and werewolves. Jacob and Elisi had told each other their stories. They both decided not to bring them up again. Paul and Josie were the funniest couple…and most annoying. Paul would get overprotective and jealous if Josie talked to another guy in the pack. Josie's fiery temper would surface, Paul's would fire right back, and the two would fight endlessly. Eventually, they'd have an angry hot make out session and forgive each other after. Seth and Taye were the sweetest couple out of the bunch. Both were always with each other. If Taye fell, Seth caught her. If Taye was mad, Seth let her hit his chest over and over until she calmed. If Taye was PMSing, Seth brought her ice cream and watched chick flicks with her.

Leah hit it off great with all of the girls. Josie's brother, Zack, suddenly orbed into a pack meeting the day after the witches had met the Cullens to check up on them and BAM! Leah imprinted. It came as a shock to the wolves, but the girls knew Leah would find love. She deserved it. Leah and Zack clicked really well. Zack broke up with his girlfriend for her. The two saw each other whenever they could, Zack using his orbing as an advantage.

Brock's witch training was going well. Her and Embry had gotten close, though neither would admit to liking other.

September 11th passed, making each witch a year older. Each matured a little more, especially Taye in power and physical traits. The girls were ready to fight anything that came after them, the wolves too. Well, almost anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taye walked through the hall of the Black's house. It was sometime around midnight and she couldn't sleep. She felt sore, as if someone had stuck a million needles down her throat and in her body. She walked into the kitchen, clearing her throat. Jacob and Elisi were kissing. They sprang apart and blushed, embarrassed from being caught.

Taye smiled weakly, "Hey." The word came out as a croak.

Lisi eyes her worriedly. "Hey baby girl. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Though she winced, her throat hurting badly.

She needed water. She reached up to a cabinet to get a glass. She suddenly felt dizzy and fell back. A pair of warm arms caught her before she hit the ground.

Taye looked up to see Jacob, whose worried face looked down at her.

"Shit! She's freezing." Jacob hissed to Elisi, picking Taye up bridal style.

Taye just noticed how cold she really was. She felt herself start to shiver and snuggled closer into Jacob's warm chest.

Elisi cursed and put her hand to her sister's cheek.

"JOSIE!" she yelled. A groggy looking Josie came through the kitchen door way seconds later, Paul on her heals. She saw Taye in Jake's arms, and rushed over to her, wide eyed. Elisi and her shared a look before they told Jacob to lay her in the spare bedroom. Once he returned, they started to explain.

"She has Witch Fever. All witches get it. Josie and I already have, but Taye's has come sooner than expected." Elisi sighed and leant on Jacob. "The sickness freezes her body until she's totally numb. She'll be that way for a week if we don't get her heat some how."

"We need someone to warm her up. We'd put her in a tub of hot water, but it'd put her body in shock." Josie told.

"Call Seth." Paul suggested, wrapping his arms around Josie protectively.

Lisi nodded and picked up the phone, dialing the Clearwater's house.

The line rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Seth? We need your help. Taye's sick and she—"

"--I'll be there in a minute." Seth interrupted.

The dial tone sounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth was at the house sooner than they expected. He must have ran. The girls explained to him what was happening.

"You need to warm her up. Do what you have to do to keep her body temperature up." Josie instructed. He nodded and rushed through the hall to the spare bedroom where Taye was.

He rushed into the dark room, shutting the door behind him. His eyed landed on Taye, who was laying on the bed in a ball under the covers, her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes staring at the wall. She looked so helpless.

"_Oh baby_." Seth sighed, pained to see her that way. He quickly walked to the bed and laid next to her. He pulled her into his chest, his arms going around her waist. He flinches, feeling the coldness of her body.

"God baby, you're freezing."

Taye looked up at him, her teeth chattering. Noticing her lips were turning blue, Seth kissed her softly, bringing warmth back to her lips. He felt that her clothes were cold and sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"Taye baby, we have to take off your clothes. They're only helping your body temperature drop." He murmured.

Taye hesitantly nodded. Seth kissed the top of her head as he lifted her into a sitting position. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up over her head. She wore no bra. Seth kept his eyes respectfully on her face as he pressed her chest to his already bare chest. Taye's eyes fluttered close, the warmth feeling good. Seth's hands ran down her back soothingly. They reached the top of pajama bottoms. He slowly pulled them down along with her panties. He laid back her down, his eyes never leaving her face. He removed his out cutoffs, revealing that he wore no undergarment. He laid back down next to Taye and pulled her against him. A small gasp came from her mouth and her eyes opened. Her teeth were still chattering, so Seth kissing her again, his tongue entering her cold mouth, granting it with heat. Taye's arms weakly wrapped around his waist loosely. Seth's hand ran down her body, over her breasts and hips, spreading the warmth. His hand then ran over her thighs and brushed lightly over her womanhood, then back up her body.

Seth's thoughts were not anything he should have been thinking at the moment, but he couldn't help it. He needed to make her completely warm to break the fever and the only way to besides throwing her into a tub of hot water was to make love to her.

"Taye," he murmured against her lips, "Do you trust me?"

Taye looked into his dark brown eyes and nodded.

"Enough to let me love you?"

Taye's breath sharpened. But she nodded after a moment of thought.

Seth's body slid over hers so that his warmth covered all of her. His lips kissed hers once before traveling down her neck and across her shoulders. They stopped at her breasts, where his lips covered the left nipple, his tongue running over it in circles. If he was going to make love to her, a virgin, then he wanted her to enjoy it. Even with the unlucky circumstances they were in.

His mouth moved to the other pert breast. He noticed how perfect they were. Not too small, but not too big. A perfect handful.

Taye's breathing got heavier. Seth took it as a good sign, knowing the more worked up she got, the warmer she would get. While his mouth pleasured her breasts, his hand slid down to her womanhood. His fingers stroked the outer lips before spreading them apart. A finger ran over her clit a few times, earning a couple of sounds from Taye's mouth. His finger moved to her entrance, slowly entering. He added finger by finger, preparing her for him. He was big, he knew. As his fingers moved within her, his thumb ran over her clit. Many soft gasps escaped Taye's mouth. Another good sign.

Seth removed his fingers from her wetness suddenly. A small groan left Taye, but was covered up by Seth's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you." Seth whispered, positioning his hardness over her entrance. Taye smiled softly and nodded, as if to say she loved him too.

Thoughts filled Seth's head; _'She's too young." "You're too young." "You'll hurt her." "She's a virgin." _ But knowing he would help her and that he loved her more than anything, he entered her slowly, hissing at the coldness. Taye's face contorted in pain. Seth kissed all over her face, wanting to take the pain away. He kept going until his full erection was buried fully inside of her. She was tight. He took a deep breath to keep himself from losing control and slowly moved inside her. Taye let out a cry and Seth muffled it with his lips, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek.

As he moved, though, she started letting out a different sound. A slash between a moan and a whimper. Seth groaned against her. The more he moved, the more he felt her heat up.

He felt her climax first, his name on her lips. Not even a minute after, he felt his orgasm hit. His head flew to her neck, his face buried in the crook of it, as he moaned her name over and over. After, he laid there for a second before slipping out and rolling off of her. He kissed her shoulder, pulling her back against his front.

"Warmer?" he murmured in her ear.

"Much." She let out a strained giggle.

Suddenly, she jumped up, pulling the blanket with her, and ran to the bathroom. Seth followed after her, a white sheet wrapped around his waist. He found her puking her guts out into the toilet. He wrapped the blanket more securely around her body and rubbed her back. When she was finished, she rinsed out her mouth and smiled embarrassedly up at him.

"Seth! I told you to keep her warm, not pop her fucking cherry!" Josie's voice came from the door way. The two jumped in surprise.

He shrugged, "You told me to do whatever I could do to keep her warm. And she seems pretty hot to me now."

Josie sighed, "Well, were you at least safe?"

Seth and Taye looked at each other in alarm, wide eyed.

Seth groaned. "Oh shit. 

_ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN_

_Yes, they did the deed. I changed chapter four so that Taye was actually a year older and that the witches' birthday was on September 11, instead of Halloween._

_REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMIER: I own anything you don't recognize. Every thing else belongs to Stephenie Meyer or Charmed.**

**The Test**

**Chapter 10**

Taye gripped the counter hard, her eyes on the stick below her. It bore a little plus sign. Tears flooded her eyes, but she pushed them back. She was stronger than that.

A knock came from the bathroom door. She walked slowly to the door and opened it. In walked Seth, an anxious expression on his face. Taye wouldn't look at him. She turned and walked to the sink, picking up the stick and handing it to the werewolf. She heard an intake of breath and then a deep sigh. The text landed next to her on the counter.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Taye turned around to face him. She looked up, finally meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Taye." He whispered, "I should have though about using protection."

"No, Seth—"

"You shouldn't have to go through this at your age. Especially with everything else that's supposed to happen soon. Oh God, I'm so stupid! I really should have been thinking. I'm so sorry—"

His rant was cut off by Taye's lips in a chaste kiss. She pulled her mouth back and wrapped her arms around his middle tightly, laying her head on his chest. Seth hugged her back, an immediate reaction.

"_I'm_ sorry. _You_ shouldn't have to deal with being a father at such a young age."

Seth pulled away, lifting her chin up to look at him. "I _will_ be there for you. No matter what."

She gave a small, thin smile.

"My mom got pregnant with me at a young age. It probably just runs in the family." She tried to joke, though her voice broke at the end. Seth's eyes filled with anguish and he pulled her to him again. She let out a strangled sob that was muffled against his chest. He let her cry and soak his shirt while he whispered comforting words in her ear. When she was through, she pulled back, wiping her eyes, and let out a small, embarrassed laugh. Seth kissed her cheek and opened the door, leading her out into the hallway

Josie walked passed the couple.

"I'm showering," she said carelessly.

Taye's eyes widened as Josie shut the door to the bathroom.

"Wait no, Josie—"

She was cut off by a scream.

The bathroom door swung open with a bang, revealing a blaze eyed Josie with the positive pregnant test in her hand/

"_You._" She pointed at Seth. "I'll kill you."

She went to charge at him but two arms wrapped around her waist, restraining her from moving. Paul, the owner of the arms, looked down at her questionably.

"What's up, babe?" But he didn't get an answer for his eyes landed on the test in his girlfriend's hand. Almost dropping Josie, his eyes moved to the other couple in the hallway.

"Seth," He said in a torn voice, "Please tell me you didn't."

Seth looked away, glaring at the wall. Paul let out a growl, releasing his girlfriend. The blonde was in front of the two in a flash.

"You're not keeping it."

The hallway was suddenly filled with yells. Seth and Josie were nose to nose.

"Shut up, _dog_! You don't get a choice in this matter."

"The hell I do! It's my child too!"

"You have just ruined her life! You have no idea how this will effect her future. Typical man, thinking with his dick!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"And you're such am inconsiderate bastard, you fucking—"

"GUYS!" Taye yelled, getting in between the two, "It's my decision what to do."

She nodded, but Josie being Josie just couldn't quit.

"God Taye, you're so irresponsible! How could you do such a slutty thing?"

"For someone who lost her virginity at thirteen, you sure do talk a lot of bullshit." Taye said icily to her sister.

"That was different."

"How was that so different?"

"Well, I was young and stupid. You being the youngest are supposed to learn from my mistakes. But I guess you didn't learn shit."

"Well really Josie, you don't have a say in what I do. It's my and Seth's choice if I keep the baby. I don't give a damn what you want, so why don't you do us all a favor and shut you big mouth."

And with that, Taye stormed off to her room, pulling Seth with her. Fuming, Josie stomped to her own room. She sat on her bed. The door opened and Paul stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Josie…"

"Shut up, Paul."

"Come on, babe—"

"I said shut up."

Sighing, Paul sat next to her on the bed.

"You know what I hate?" Josie said after a minute of silence, staring straight at the wall in front of her.

Instead of waiting for a response, she continued. "You tell you little sister not to get pregnant before she's married and what does she do? God, it's like she doesn't even remember what has happened in the past."

"What _did_ happen?" Paul asked skeptically.

Josie ignored him, "Dammit Paul, she's not supposed to do the same thing I did!"

The two both froze, realizing what she had just said.

"What are you talking about, Josie?"

"_Fuck._" Josie muttered, looking down at her hands.

Growling, Paul grasped the witch's shoulders, turning her to look at him. 'What Josie? Tell me." He growled.

Keeping her eyes on his right shoulder, she sighed and explained.

"When I was thirteen, I was stupid and though I was in love. _His_ name was Jason. On Halloween night I came home after the Ritual to find him sitting on my bd. He seduced me and days after the morning sickness came. I took tests and discovered that I was pregnant.

"When I told Jason, he told me that he already knew. He said that he was a demon and that he needed a witch to bear his demon child. He said he needed a _powerful heir_." She spat the words.

Paul growled, gripping her shoulders tighter.

"The next morning, I told my family about the baby. They were pretty peeved. Not one of them liked Jason, especially Zack. I always called him overprotective but he said he was sure there was something not normal about Jason. And he was right.

"So the next night, Jason showed up in my room. He seemed slightly drunk/ He trapped me against the wall and told me, 'I'm going to makes sure there's more than enough of me inside of you.'" She said disgustedly.

"He raped me. The next day I wasn't myself. Elisi and Taye were worried so Elisi read my mind. She told the rest of the family what had happened. That night, Jason was vanquished. My mom had the baby aborted. But none of that stopped the nightmares."

Suddenly, she was in the werewolf's lap and his lips were on hers. Josie broke away after a second. "Paul…" 

"Sorry. I just hate the thought of someone else's hands on you."

Paul kissed her ear, talking huskily into it. "You are _mine_."

And to prove his point, he slid down the strap to the cami she was wearing and bit into her shoulder. She hissed, trying to jerk away. He kept her firmly on his lap. His tongue went out to soothe the bite.

"What the hell, Paul?" Josie glared at her boyfriend.

"I marked you." He shrugged, grinning triumphantly. He satisfyingly examined the makr he made.

Pulling up her strap, she managed to stand.

"Listen dog. Just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean you own me. Nobody owns me." She pointed a finger in his face.

Paul was up instantly, gripping her waist and smashing her against his front.

"Oh_, I own you. And you know you love it_." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he silenced her with his lips. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It became heated, his tongue slipping into her mouth and each fighting the other for dominance."

Josie broke away when Paul's stomach growled.

"Let's go get some food, puppy."

Narrowing his eyes, Paul threw Josie over his shoulder. He ran out of the room, Josie laughing and screaming.

"Puppy my ass."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
